TU AUSENCIA
by Saadesa
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion de David Bisbal. Un viaje donde donde Terry tiene que enfrentar aquello por lo que tanto a sufrido, el dolor de la ausencia, desde aquella despedida. Terryfic


*TU AUSENCIA*

songfic +18

Nota para el lector

Si no has escuchando la canción te recomiendo hacerlo antes de leer.

* * *

Basado el la canción de David Bisbal tu Ausencia

Volver a perderme en esos ojos verdes que me robaron el alma una noche fría de año nuevo es algo que no había planeado, a pasado un año desde la muerte de Susana, y seis más de mí indecisión, ¿cómo presentarme ante ti? ¿Qué reaccion tendrias? si yo mandara esta carta que quema mis manos, cada vez que la he tomado con el propósito de enviarla y al final desistí. En ella diciendo 《que nada a cambiado en mí》 ¿acaso me responderías?

yo te mire a lo lejos, vi cómo cumpliste tu promesa de ser feliz en aquella clínica humilde, ¿quien seria yo para turbar tu mundo o felicidad?

Y huyendo de todo esto decidí trabajar en Londres en la William Shakespeare Company, quería alejarme de América tratar de esconder de alguna manera esto que quema mi alma.

He si sido un estúpido, no, estúpido es poco soy un imbécil, en mi afán de huir de este cruel destino, hoy él juega una broma conmigo, en este barco vas tú también rumbo a Londres.

Salí a caminar porque no podía dormir, éste es mi diario vivir, deambulo como fantasma por las noches. Es el mejor lapso, donde se que no encontraré gente que me reconozca, voy perdido en mis pensamientos esos que me atormentan hace más de dos años, hoy sé que el hubiera no existe y jamas existira, esa sola palabra a sido mi mayor infierno, me atormenta cada día, cada hora, cada segundo de mi vida, si tal vez hubiera corrido tras de ti ésa noche en el hospital, ¿hubiéramos arreglado acaso la cosas? tal vez si los dos juntos hubiéramos intentado superar esta prueba…

Son preguntas que solo quedan en el infierno del hubiera.

Y caminado en la cubierta de este barco bajo la luz de la luna, te he encontrado nuevamente recargada en la baranda de la popa del barco, primero pensé que era una broma de mi imaginación oh del Whiskey que he bebido, cierro los ojos y no, no tú imagen no desapareció, los rayos de la luna iluminan tus rizos, veo como el viento sopla y los mueve, el hermoso vestido que traes puesto ondea pegándose a tu cuerpo, se que eres tú, estoy seguro que eres tú, mi corazón me lo dice y empieza a latir, la única persona que ha provocado este sentimiento eres tú, pienso por unos instante si debo acercarme, el solo hecho de mirarte así es un poema para mi, esta es una cruel broma del destino, ¿me quiere decir algo acaso?

《El destino no está escrito nosotros lo predeterminamos》fueron las palabras de mi madre pidiéndome que te buscara.

Si es así, entonces tal vez es el tiempo de que esta historia tome un rumbo diferente.

Decido acercarme, dirigí mis pasos hacía ti, puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón palpitar y cuando estoy apunto de llegar a ti,

se acerca alguien y pone una capa sobre tus hombros, ¿quién es? me pregunto y en ese momento una nube cubre el fulgor de la luna, unos segundos después vuelve y veo aquel hombre, cómo te abraza y besa tu frente.

Me maldigo por ser tan estúpido y permitirme soñar por un momento, decido dar la media vuelta tratando de no hacer ruido y en ese instante escuchó la voz de un viejo y entrañable amigo, es Albert.

-¿Terry eres tú...? -me llama

Decido dar unos pasos más, ignorándolo

Y la voz que he escuchado en mis más dulces y eróticos sueños, sueños que siempre terminan convertidos en pesadillas cuando ella se desvanece entre mis brazos. Me llama por mi nombre.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Decido voltear, creo que esto será peor que mis pesadillas, tenerla tan cerca y no poder correr a abrazarla, nuestras miradas se cruzan sus hermosos ojos verdes son más bellos de cómo los recordaba.

-¡Hola! Candy, Albert -saludo.

Al agarrar su mano la beso, haciendo una leve inclinación sin dejar de mirarla.

Al observar sus ojos siento sensaciones, ¿cómo puede afectar mi cuerpo y todo mi ser él tan solo mirarla? lo cierto es que desde el Colegio, ella es la única que ha despertado sensaciones donde mi estómago se estremecía, ese te ví pero no te mire….

A sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, hubiera sido un tonto al no mirarla quitarse ese disfraz de Romeo para después convertirse en mi Julieta.

Ella es la Julieta de mis más sublimes fantasías.

Era bonita desde el Colegio pero ahora…. por Dios es increíblemente hermosa.

-Es un gusto verte Terry -me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Albert.

Él me abrazó y yo de igual modo lo hice, nunca he tenido amigos y si tuviera que decir si, él es mi amigo es la única persona que de algún modo estuvo ahí para mí escuchando mis problemas y dándome un consejo, todavía recuerdo aquellos días en el Blue River, los mejores de mi vida pues estaba ella presente, mi hermosa Pecas.

Miro en ella una mezcla de nervios y felicidad al verme ¿acaso será posible que ella sienta algo por mi? sus labios tiemblan.

Albert la abraza, ¿acaso el y ella….?

soy un idiota en tan solo pensar que tal vez ella guardará algún tipo de sentimiento por mí.

Si ellos están juntos y son pareja, es un hombre muy afortunado no lo culparia por amarla.

-No quise interrumpir a sido un gusto verlos es mejor que me retire no quiero incomodar -les digo.

-No, no has interrumpido nada -dice la voz temblorosa de Candy.

Me doy la media vuelta y doy unos pasos.

-¡Terry espera! -me llama la voz de Albert-. ¿Quisieras acompañarnos a cenar mañana por la noche?

-No, no creo que sea buena idea -logró responder.

-¡Por favor! Terry -pide suplicante la dulce voz de Candy.

Está bien mañana nos vemos por la noche -contestó secamente.

Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo, necesito un trago, llegó a mí camarote ¿que es lo que acaba de pasar? estás aquí en el mismo lugar que yo, tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejana, no sé si pueda soportar ver y escuchar que tú y Albert están juntos y se aman.

Bebo un trago de mi whiskey, la manera en que quema mi garganta al tomarlo no se compara a lo que me a quemado durante años tú ausencia en lo más profundo de mí ser, el hecho de mirarte es como si en la llama de mí corazón entrara un rafaga de viento conviertiendo en hoguera todo lo que soy.

Él al mirarla, ella contuvo el aliento sin dejar de mirarle los labios, tan sólo vestida con un trasparente camison, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

La presión de los senos de Candy contra su torso bloqueo su pensamiento racional y lo convirtió en ardiente deseo, Candy lo miraba fijamente sin hablar, sus maravillosos ojos hablaban por ella, llenos de deseo al igual que los de él.

-Te deseo... te necesito... -la llamaba Terry, con voz ronca. El empezó a quitar el delgado camisón dejando al descubierto su senos, él los admiro, sus rosados pezones erguidos exigiendo su prioridad, él los besó profundamente.

-Dios te amo tanto…

Despertó con un grito sofocado y transpirando.

-Todo a sido un sueño, un maldito sueño otra vez...

Despierto nuevamente en el frio abismo de tu ausencia, la falta de ti duele, me quema.

Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación, teniendo necesidad de ti, de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tu cercanía, añorando perderme en esos ojos verdes y en todo tu cuerpo.

Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra, y digo tan nuestra por que en el momento de separarnos y decirnos adiós, cuándo rogué que el tiempo se detuviera, yo sentí caer tus lagrimas en mis manos cuando te abrace, así como se que tus sentiste las mías caer en tu hombro.

Me desangra el alma de recordar ese momento lo he llevado en mis hombros, es como si cargara un peso del que nunca me he podido despojar desde aquel día.

Cada recuerdo tuyo es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos, tus risas, tus regaños, cuando por equivocación entre a tu habitación, el beso robado y tantos más…

Es tocar el silencio más profundo de mí corazón, quisiera escapar de las brechas de este amor tan profundo, es mentir una y otra vez por negar tu ausencia.

Es una ausencia tan dura, con la que peleó cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo, pero es inútil es tan honda que quiebra en pedazos mi razón.

Está falta de ti, me desnuda que ni mis dotes histriónicas logran cubrir este sentimiento, hay dudas y sombras ¿acaso alguna vez sentiste algo por mi? oh fue un cruel juego de mí mente e imaginación, hay momentos que creó tal vez perderé la cordura por este amor que se clavó en lo más profundo de mí alma, que quema mis sueños y mi calma.

En cada sueño eres mi fuego de noche y mi frío de día, el fuego de estos sueños que no son completados, ni en ellos encuentro consuelo y cuando despierto descubro esta ausencia que es como el hielo, esta frialdad corta y quema mi piel en el silencio de mi habitación, es una ausencia infinita de noches y días que no tiene final.

Fue tan dificil decir adios, y pense que ese adios sanaria, que equivocado estaba, esta ausencia me grita que se me acaba la vida, por que no volverás nunca ha estar en mis brazos, tu partida no condujo a nada, al menos para mí no, solo fue dar un paso al vacío al valle de sombra y muerte de mi soledad, que daria por olvidarlo todo.

Verte a hecho estremecer mi corazón, ¿como olvidarte? si en realidad no quiero, ésa es la verdad, no quiero borrar esos ojos mágicos que me hechizaron.

Si me preguntaran si pudiera regresar el tiempo ¿que cambiaría? diría que nada, yo de amarte de esta forma jamás me arrepentiré todo lo que viví a tu lado fue lo más bello que me ha regalado la vida.

Tendré que vivir en este infierno que yo mismo he creado por mi indecisión de no buscarte.

Los primeros rayos del alba veo en mi habitación, no estoy seguro si deba presentarme a la cena, no se si soportaría acaso mirar que Albert y tú están juntos, es mejor dejar las cosas así, ¡por que abrir la herida más profunda! de lo que ya es.

Eran sus pensamientos, permaneció el día completo en su camarote luchando con sus propios demonios.

Mando una nota disculpándose se justificó diciendo que no se sentía bien.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos se levanto molesto había ordenado no ser interrumpido, cuando abrió la puerta ahí frente a él la mujer que amaba.

-¡Candy…..!

-¡Candy! -mencionó su nombre asombrado.

-¡Terry! Buenas noches nos a llegado tu nota ¿cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien -mintió Terry-. ¿Y tu?

-Yo estoy bien gracias -contestó ella-. Recuerdas soy enfermera he venido a ver si necesitas algo y añadió-: ¿puedo entrar?

-¡oh! si disculpa pasa.

De tan solo de mirarla recordó el sueño vivido hace unas horas, trato de controlarse no obviando sus emociones en ese momento.

-Y bien dime ¿cuales son tus malestares?

Podría acaso responderle que su malestar era ella, al igual que su cura.

Ella se acercó para tocar su frente, el cerro los ojos trato de controlar su respiración.

-No tienes fiebre -mencionó ella.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes tanto pecosa -tomando su mano.

-¿Entonces mentiste, no es así?

-No, no mentí, no me siento bien, gracias por preocuparte -miraba sus labios sin poder evitarlo y preguntó-: ¿Albert sabe que estás aquí?

-Si, el lo sabe, de él fue la idea de que yo viniera a verte -decía nerviosa-. Yo tenía miedo de venir, creo que anoche no te alegró mucho encontrarme.

Terry fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella.

-Eso crees, estás muy equivocada fuiste la mejor aparición, verte a través de la luz de luna, mirar como el viento ondeaba tu vestido y tus rizos fue algo maravilloso pecosa.

La miro sonrojarse y bajar su mirada.

-Entonces ¿por qué huiste de nosotros?

-No hui, es solo que tú y Albert, yo, no quise…..

-¡Albert y yo! ¿de qué hablas? Entre él y yo no hay nada, solo tenemos una relación de hermanos ante la sociedad somos padre e hija pero nuestra relación es más de hermanos de hecho ahora vamos a Londres por que el va formalizar su compromiso con su novia. Y quiere que yo esté a su lado. Y si tu supieras quien es su prometida no lo creerías.

-¿Su novia has dicho? -Soltó a reír carcajadas con mezcla de nervios y felicidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan chistoso Terry?

-Nada pecosa, nada...

-Más bien creo que mi presencia es la que te incomoda -dijo-. No debi tomarme el atrevimiento de venir, es mejor que me vaya.

-¡No! espera -la tomo por el brazo-, de verdad quieres saber ¿de qué estoy enfermo?

-¡Si! -lo miro con cara de preocupación.

El tomo aire, era ahora o nunca, era el momento de hablar.

-Estoy enfermo de ti.

-¡Qué! ¿de qué hablas? ¿cómo que de mi? -lo miraba nerviosa.

-Si estoy enfermo desde aquella noche de invierno, cuando partiste mi corazón se congeló ese dia, estoy enfermo de tu ausencia, de todo lo que tu encierras, enfermo de no tener el valor de mandarte una carta diciendo lo que siento, enfermo de cada noche imaginarte a mi lado compartiendo la cama conmigo, y después despertar y saber que solo te he mirado en el anhelo de mis sueños. Esta ausencia tuya me quema, y se adentra hasta lo más profundo, todo esto se resume en una sola cosa.

《Nada a cambiado en Mi》 Te amo Candy siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, se que no tengo derecho a decirlo, pero no puedo callarlo más.

Ella lo miraba con sus ojos verdes radiantes y lagrimas caían por el rostro de Terry, solo se acercó a él, y en un tierna caricia limpio las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejillas de él.

Sus miradas decían más que mil palabras volvían hablar con el lenguaje del alma. Como aquélla tarde en Escocia frente a la chimenea.

-Entonces yo también estoy enferma, -Tiernamente le decía al seguir acariciando su rostro-. Te amo Terry…. Yo nunca he dejado de hacerlo y si como tu dices estás enfermo de mi, hoy quiero ser el antídoto para ti, permíteme curar la ausencia de tu alma, y por favor tu también se la medicina a este dolor en mí corazón.

Terry escuchaba su pulso y su corazón latir, estaba seguro que se podía escuchar en el silencio de la habitación, al escuchar las palabras de ella, era su boca la que se secaba; era su estómago el que se encogía por el deseo.

La tomó entre sus brazos y sus alientos se fundieron en uno, con ternura explorando sus bocas descubriendo nuevos sabores.

El tiempo quedó suspendido como las motas de polvo en las franjas de luz que atraviesan la habitación.

Cada poro del cuerpo de ambos sentía su cercanía.

-He soñado con esto por esto tanto tiempo -la voz dulce y suave de Candy susurró.

Que hizo que esa frase convencional adquiriera un tono tan íntimo que inmediatamente le evocó a él cuerpos resbaladizos entre sábanas. Podía imaginarse demasiado bien el placer que podría alcanzar con ella. Alejó aquellas imágenes de su mente e hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no tomarla en ese instante.

-Que pensarias si te dijera que creo en la predestinación pecosa y tu y yo estamos predestinados.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que deseaba a Cady, que la deseaba más de lo que había soñado desear a una mujer.

Sin embargo, no podía tenerla del modo que tantos años la había soñado no la iba espantar ahora que estaba en sus brazos.

La rodeaba ardientemente y la estrechaba contra sí con fuerza. Le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo y con la otra mano le sujetaba la nuca.

Todo era fácil y fluido, como si hubieran estado así un centenar de veces, y ella se sentía relajada. Los besos proseguian por un instante él separó levemente los labios sin decir nada y vio en sus ojos verdes la misma excitación erótica que lo abrumaba. Deseo, anhelo, lujuria en estado puro y algo más….

-Terry me enamore de tu ternura y amor escondidos debajo de tu insolencia e irreverencia entraste sin permiso a mi vida, yo de igual manera te necesito, hoy vuelvo a vivir al estar en sus brazos.

-Si sigo besándote de esta manera tal vez no resista más pecas, es mejor que vayamos a encontrarnos con Albert.

-¡No! Por favor déjame estar así en tus brazos, hoy yo pido que el tiempo se detenga como tú lo pediste el día de nuestra despedida.

Albert, es él que me animo a venir y se que seria la ultima persona en juzgarme. Solo tú y yo conocemos la historia de lo vivido si me importara el qué dirán o las reglas, nunca me hubieras encontrado en el Blue River o nunca hubieras bailado con la Julieta de aquel festival de Mayo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo vivido y sé que no me arrepentire de sentirme amada, hazme presa de tu amor y tus besos.

Bajó los labios hasta encontrarse con los de ella. Después de un breve instante, ella abrió la boca y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Las lenguas se enzarzaron en una danza descontrolada y cuando él bajó las manos para acariciarle la espalda, ella dejó escapar un sonido anhelante.

La deseaba. Esa noche. En ese preciso instante. Se sintió dominado por el anhelo y su erección fue casi instantánea. La estrechó contra sí con fuerza mientras ella dejaba escapar leves y entrecortados gemidos. Se retorcieron sus cuerpos unos instantes hasta que el obstáculo de la ropa guió los pasos de Terry.

Dejó que Candy se apartara un poco de él y le desabrochó los botones que le cerraban la blusa. Se la quitó con un movimientos diestros y después soltó el listón del corset.

–¡Terry! –exclamó ella con temor y anhelo a la vez.

Él reprimió una carcajada solo le dio una sonrisa seductora. Ella lo miró un segundo y él sintió un asomo de pánico al pensar que ella iba a arrepentirse de a dónde se dirigían, era un camino del que no había camino de regreso, pero ella hizo un movimiento con los hombros y el corset cayó al suelo. Entonces él sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba. Los pechos de ella eran más grandes de como los imagino, tenían una forma perfecta y los coronaban unos hermosos pezones. Con la tenue luz de la habitación no podía distinguir que tan rosados eran, pero lo tenía muy claro en la cabeza. Eran de un color rosa muy delicado, acarició sus montes con ambas manos sopesando y disfrutando el calor que de ellos emanaba.

–Dios mío –dijo él casi reverentemente–. Eres preciosa.

Le acarició los pezones con los pulgares, noto que le gustaba, hasta que se endurecían, se ponían rígidos y ella arqueaba la espalda en una súplica silenciosa para que no se detuviera.

Entonces, se inclinó hacia ellos, le beso uno y dejó escapar un gemido de placer al notar el sabor y la textura sedosa de su piel. Pasó la lengua una y otra vez alrededor de ellos hasta que ella se separó con una gruñido sordo.

–Tú –dijo ella toda ruborizada–. Debemos estar en condiciones iguales.

Levantó las manos hasta los botones de la camisa de Terry, los desabrochó torpemente y la dejó colgando sobre su torso. Ella tenía las manos cálidas y suaves y él se deleitaba al sentir sus dedos entre su pecho. Entonces con otro ágil movimiento la volteo y la abrazó besando su cuello y desabrocho la falda que cayó al suelo, ambos accedian a un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

-Eres tan bella y perfecta….

El lo tomo con calma tenía que controlarse la mujer que amaba iba ser suya y no la iba tomar de manera salvaje disfrutaría cada ricon de su cuerpo.

Ella se volteo y lo miro con deseo y anhelo, el pareció entender sus pensamientos y desabrocho su pantalon dejandolo caer al piso junto con su ropa interior quedó totalmente desnudo frente a ella, se acercó a ella sintió sus montes desnudos en su pecho, ella lo rodeo por el cuello, en cada beso en lugar de ser saciados exijan más, necesitaban ser saciados uno al otro, la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

-No tienes nada que temer -le aseguró él, al ver su cara de nervios y toda sonrojada.

El la acaricio y recorrió con besos su cuello sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo, descendió hasta sus muslos, sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se tenso y bajo la última prenda de ropa que ella tenía la deslizó entre sus piernas hasta despojarle de ella. La hizo separar sus muslos y la acarició de manera más íntima, ella arqueó sus caderas y cerró sus ojos

-Candy mirame -le pidió-. No te avergüences solo déjate llevar y limitate a sentir.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, déjame amarte, confía en mí -murmuró con voz ronca.

Nuevamente hizo un camino de besos hasta su intimidad y se adentro en ella mordisqueando y besando hasta escucharla gemir, para ella era como si las olas de afuera estuvieran en el interior de la habitación y rompieran contra las rocas.

Ella sentía olas de calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cómo era posible sentir aquello y anhelar más.

-¡Terry!... por favor….

El se levantó y se posicionó contra su cuerpo la miro a los ojos.

-No hemos hecho más que empezar -comentó en tono satisfecho al mirarla en el estado que se encontraba, ella se puso tensa mientras el apretaba su erección contra ella, se agarro de sus hombros, ella mordía sus labios mientras Terry la penetraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la invasión.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? -preguntó Terry.

-No -respondió.

Ella lloraba de las sensaciones experimentadas es verdad que había dolor, pero era más el placer y la satisfacción de estar con el hombre que amaba, ella por instinto levantó sus caderas para recibirlo en su totalidad. El la penetro por completo haciéndola suya, ambos siguieron el vaivén que sus cuerpos exigía, formando una melodía que solo ambos escribían poco a poco llegaron al clímax ella entre gemidos y él en un grito, él quedó tendido sobre su cuerpo, ella acariciaba su cabello, su espalda, el se levanto y la miro.

-Te amo… Candy, gracias por darme la muestra más grande del amor -beso sus labios.

El se quedo dormido, verdaderamente ella era el antídoto a sus noches de insomnio. Se incorporó y no la miro al lado, se sobresaltó ¿acaso este era un sueño más?

La miro envuelta en la sabana, la luz de luna la iluminaba, estaba parada en la ventanilla del balcón del camarote, se acercó a ella y depositó su barbilla en su hombro y la abrazo por detras.

-¿Que piensas? ¿acaso te arrepientes?

-No, jamás….

Ella volteo y la miro a los ojos.

-Candy ¡casate conmigo! Aquí y ahora en este barco que vio nacer nuestro amor, el Mauritania y hoy lo vio consumarse, dejemos nuestros miedos y temores atrás y hagamos del tiempo y la oportunidad nuestros dos mejores amigos

El tiempo es ahora y la oportunidad está aquí hoy en nuestras manos. Digamos adiós a la ausencia.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Escuchame Terry, nunca jamas, me arrepentire de lo que ha pasado esta noche, por amarte así como lo he hecho, es puro y simple amor, quiero seguir amándote el resto de mi vida...

Mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por sentir este amor, hoy las cosas son muy diferentes, no hay culpa, solo el anhelo y deseo de escribir una nueva historia dejando atrás el dolor.

-Yo quiero gritarle al mundo, que eres mía, solo mía, poder decir que eres mi esposa.

Y poder amarte despacio y disfrutar cada centimetro de tu cuerpo -menciono despojandola de la sabana.

Se abrazaron sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos, saciando el hambre mutua, besándose y descubriendo cada vez más un anhelo que solo podía ser saciado el uno por el otro. Las caricias y besos empezaron nuevamente y cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax entre jadeos Candy dijo:

-Terry hoy podrás gritarle al mundo entero que soy parte de ti, de tu vida -susurraba en su oído con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si mi amada Pecosa hoy gritaremos el adiós a la ausencia, y damos la bienvenida al Amor.

FIN


End file.
